A conventional T-shaped driving tool is shown in FIGS. 31 and 32, and generally includes a driving shaft 61 and a bar 62, the driving shaft 61 has a driving member 611 connected to one end thereof and a passage 612 is defined in the other end of the driving shaft 61. The bar 62 movably extends through the passage 612 and two ends of the bar 62 each have a ball 63 which is partially protrudes out from the bar 62. The balls 63 restrict the bar 62 from disengaging from the passage 612 so that the bar 62 is movable to adjust the length of the arm of force when using the driving tool. However, the balls 63 are secured in the bar 62 and cannot be retracted so that the bar 62 cannot be separated from the driving shaft 61. This restricts the replacement of the driving member 611 on the driving shaft 61, and the T-shaped combination of the driving shaft 61 and the bar 62 occupies too much space.
The present invention intends to provide a T-shaped driving tool which includes a driving shaft and a bar that is perpendicularly and movably connected to an end of the driving shaft. The bar can be separated from the driving shaft by the control mechanism connected to one end of the bar.